YunJae : just true love can make me love you
by Hanazono Myori Aikawa
Summary: kim jaejoong, seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari okinawa, jepang memiliki sifat the prince ice bertemu seorang jung yunho yang notabenenya seorang player, mampukah yunho mencium jaejoong karena tantangan yang di berikan oleh park yoochun, temannya
1. Chapter 1

Just True Love can make me Love you

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah TVXQ High School, sekolah dimana hanya para anak-anak muda dan berbakat saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolaah elit tersebut, aku beruntung dapat masuk kesekolah terseebut karena aku punya banyak potensi di berbagai bidang, yak arena wajahku yang cantik dan suaraku yang merdu,

juga jangan lupa aku punya otot dan perut yang berbentuk six-pack, oke sekarang aku sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahku, banyak para murid menatapku heran yang seolah-olah tatapan heran karena melihat wajahku ini, aku pun bertindak cuek saja dan terus jalan ke ruangan kepala sekolah, sesampainya disana aku lang menemui lee seongsangnim dan dia menggatarkan ku sampai ke kelas baruku, setelah sampai aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, yap di depan teman-teman baruku

"Hajimashite, Watashiwa Kim Jaejoong, Yoroshiku", kataku sambil menggunakan bahasa jepang, ya aku pindahan dari jepang karena tugas appa A.K.A taou-san ku di pindah ke seol, tapi aku dapat mengerti sedikit tentang bahasa korea, ketika aku menundukan kepalaku aku melihat teman-teman baruku yang mentapku aneh dengan tatapan yang berarti Ngomong-apa-ini-orang yang melanyangkanya kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum kaku. Hingga mata doe ku melihat seseorang yang sangat tampan sedang melihat keluar jendela, karena merasa sedang di pandangi dia pun menatap ku dengan muka datar, aku hanya menunduk,

"Baiklah, namanya kim jaejoong, dia pindahan dari jepang, jadi maklumi sja jika dia hanya bisa berbahasa jepanng, ne..?" jelas le seongsangnim pada murid-muridnya, mereka hanya menganguk patuh, "Oh,ya jaejoong kamu bisa duduk dengan, ah yunho saja,"

Dengan cepat yunho mengangkat tangannya dan aku berjalan ke arahnya, aku tersentak ketika ia bisa berbahasa jepang sepertiku. "Anatawa Utsukushi no hana." Katanya, aku tersentak kaget kita tiba-tiba saja dia menarik lengan ku dan akhirnya aku jatuh di pelukkaanya, untung sja para murid sedang focus pada pelajarang lee seongsangim, cepat-cepat aku melepas pelukannya dan berteriak kepannya " YA Baka, aku ini lelaki tau,..!" teriakku.. setelah itu dia hanya cengengesan gak jelas deh

TBC

Ehem mian/gomenasai nich fanfic terbaru Myori..hehe, jadi maklum ya bahasa masih gaje dan kekurangan banyak banget, pikirang myori dah buntu nih jadi mohon bantuanya ya dengan cara me revie fanfic myori yang the first in hehe,, sekin ne Annyeonghaseo/sayonara minna-san

Hanazono ,M. Aikawa


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

"Oh,ya jaejoong kamu bisa duduk dengan, ah yunho saja,"

Dengan cepat yunho mengangkat tangannya dan aku berjalan ke arahnya, aku tersentak ketika ia bisa berbahasa jepang sepertiku. "Anatawa Utsukushi no hana." Katanya, aku tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja dia menarik lengan ku dan akhirnya aku jatuh di pelukkaanya, untung saja para murid sedang focus pada pelajarang lee seongsangim, cepat-cepat aku melepas pelukannya dan berteriak kepadanya " YA Baka, aku ini lelaki tau,..!" teriakku.. setelah itu dia hanya cengengesan gak jelas deh

CHAPTER 2

JAEJOONG POV

Setelah kejadian itu aku langsung membuat raut wajah dingin kepadanya, bagaimana tidak dari tadi dia hanya menggodaku dan mempermaikan perasaan ku saja huft.. ya Yunho, namja yang

sedari tadi yang meperhatikan dan memandangi wajah ku, tidak tau kah dia bahwa dari tadi wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus..? loh aku kok jadi begini ya..? ada apa dengan ku..?, haaah~ sudalah kim jaejoong jangan mempedulikan tatapan dan perkatannya, dan akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mulai menyimak pelajaran lee seongsangnim.

JAEJOONG POV END

YUNHO POV

Ternyata ini orang yang di ceritakan oleh park yoochun, ya si jidat lebar itu memberitahukan aku bahwa ada seorang namja cantik yang akan pindah ke sekolah kami dan belajar di kelasku (maksudtnya kelasku dan teman-teman..Piiis)

Flashback

"anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia baru pindah dari jepang, ne murid baru pekenalkan dirimu". Murid itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hajimashite, Watashiwa Kim Jaejoong, Yoroshiku", (Hai Namaku Kim Jaejoong, senang berkenalan dengan anda). Ucapnya seraya memperkenalkan diri, aku mengerti bahasanya karena aku dulu juga pernah tinggal di jepang, jadi maklumlah aku mengerti bahasa jepang sedikit..hehe,

Setelah murid baru A.K.A Kim JaeJoong mempernalkan dirinya di depan kelas, aku hanya melihat keluar jendela, cukup lama aku mendengar penjelasan seongsangnim aku mulai merasa ada yang memperhatikanku, ya lantas saja aku menoleh dan mendapatkan bahwa jaejoong lah yang memperhatikan ku sedari tadi

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan muka datar, setelah jaejoong berjalan ke arahku, langsung saja aku mebisikan kata-kata kepadanya yang akhirnya dengan sangat cepat aku memeluknya, setelah beberapa menit dia pun dengan kasar melepaskan pelukan ku dan berteriak dengan keras, aku hanya bisa membalas teriakannya dengan sebuah tawa mengejek,

END OF FLASHBACK

Yap, jung yunho kau sangat pandai, baru tadi pagi kau menggodanya kau sudah dapat membuatnya tersipu dan malu, akhirnya misiku berjalan dengan sempurna, ya misiku adalah dapat menaklukan kim jaejoong dan mengambil ciuman pertamanya, karena kata yoochun jika aku berhasil mengambil ciuman pertama jaejoong dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, maka yoochun akan memberikan ku segala asetnya, jadi jangan berfikir bahwa aku gay, oh tidak bisa karena aku masih normal, laki-laki normal yang menyukai wanita, jadi rencana untuk mendekati jaejoong hanya status palsu saja,

Yunho pov end

Normal pov

Skip time

Sudah jam 5 sore, seorang namja cantik sedang duduk di depan gerbang sekolahnya untuk menunggu jemputannya, yap, karena sudah hampir 2 jam dia berdiri di sana, mana kelihatanya cuaca sedang mendung, karena sudah hujan sudah mulai turun, jaejoong akhirnya berteduh di sebuah halte di depan sekolah barunya,

Setelah berdiam diri selama 15 menit suara bunyi klakson mobil pun membuyarkan lamunan jaejoong, dan sontak saja wajah jaejoong yang awalnya tenang menjadi kaget, kenapa kaget. Karena seorang jung yunho, namja tampan yang popular di TVXQ high school itu tenggah

memparkirkan mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobilnya, lalu yunho berteriak kepada jaejoong

"Hey..kim jaejoong, apa mau ku antar pulang..hem…?"

"tidak perlu" jawab jaejoong ketus

"ayolah kita kan teman jadi aku akan mengantarkan kamu pulang..Oke..?

Dengan menimang-nimang pikirannya, jaejoong pun melangkah kan kakinya ke dalam mobil yunho yang besar itu, dengan di sambut sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di bibir yunho, ah itu bukan senyuman, ternyata adalah evil smirknya yunho #khukhukhu

TBC

Hehe akhinya myori lanjutin juga nih chapter

Oke bocoran chapter depan

Yh " : Myori da Nc-an nya aku ma boojae ku gak..?"

MY :" huum mau gak ya..?"

YH :" ayolah myo..pleas.."

MY :" maaf ya yunppa aku bikin NC-an nya kayaknya di chapter 5 aja deh"

YH : " nee..(noleh ke reader) oke reader yang terhormat supaya myori bisa bikin aku NC-an ma boojae ku aku inggin kalian review ya..arachii..jadi gomawo buat yang kemaren dah support author"

MY :" hehe makasih yunppa (bungkuk-bungkuk)"

Baiklah see you in next chaper

Oh ya next chapter aku updatenya hari selasa ya..arachii…

Sayonara minna-san/annyeong


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

Setelah berdiam diri selama 15 menit suara bunyi klakson mobil pun membuyarkan lamunan jaejoong, dan sontak saja wajah jaejoong yang awalnya tenang menjadi kaget, kenapa kaget. Karena seorang jung yunho, namja tampan yang popular di TVXQ high school itu tenggah

memparkirkan mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobilnya, lalu yunho berteriak kepada jaejoong

"Hey..kim jaejoong, apa mau ku antar pulang..hem…?"

"tidak perlu" jawab jaejoong ketus

"ayolah kita kan teman jadi aku akan mengantarkan kamu pulang..Oke..?

Dengan menimang-nimang pikirannya, jaejoong pun melangkah kan kakinya ke dalam mobil yunho yang besar itu, dengan di sambut sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di bibir yunho, ah itu bukan senyuman, ternyata adalah evil smirknya yunho #khukhukhu

CHAPTER 3

Yunho POV

Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku, mengapa ku sebut hari keberuntungan, karena hari ini aku dapat dengan mudah mendekati 'mangsaku' yang menjadi bahan taruhan ku dengan Yoochun, yap aku berdoa aku dapat menang dalam tantangan kali ini, jadi aku tekan-kan sekali lagi bahwa aku bukan gay atau homo, karena aku mendekati kim jaejoong hanya untuk misi mendapatkan asset dari perusahan Yoochun aja, sekarang aku akan menceritakan bagaimana langkah kedua ku untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong.

FLASHBACK

Bel tanda pelajaran telah habis, artinya aku dapat pulang dan mengisterahatkan tubuhku yang lelah sekali hari ini, karena hari ini ada pelajaran yang membosankan tadi A.K.A pelajaran Kangin Seongsangnim, aku langsung sweatdrop ketika Kangin Seongsangnim masuk dan mengajar tentang sejarah,

huft~ benar-benar bosan, setelah bel aku langsung saja ke parkiran mobil tempat mobilku di parkirkan, ya hari ini aku membawa mobil Mercedes Benz keluaran terbaru, sontak saja para siswa atau siswi banyak yang menatap kagum dan ada tatapan yang berkata ini-mobil-pasti-mahal-banget, hehe Jung Yunho gitu, apa aja bisa ku beli, stelah selesai membasukan diriku dan task u ke mobil, aku langsung tancap gas dan melaju melewati segerombolan anak-anak TVXQ High School,

namun aku langsung mengerem mendadak ketika aku melihat seseorang yang tadi pagi menjadi perhatianku, perhatian dalam hal bisnis ya, dia sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, wajahnya terlihat sedang cemberut, mungkin karena jemputannya lama menjemput kali, atau dia tidak ada yang menjemput, jadi ku putuskan saja untuk menunggunya sampai pulang, lalu ku ikut dari belakang dan akhirnya bisa mengetahui rumahnya,

dengan begitu aku dapat lebih dekat denganya dan orang tuanya, jagan lupa juga dengan hadiah ku #khkukhu, setelah 2 jam aku menunggu dalam mobilku, aku melihat banyat titik-titk air dari langit yang membasahi bumi, ya itu tandanya hujan sedang turun,

kulihat pandanganku kedepan dan aku menangkap sosok cantik tadi sedang berlari ke halte bis yang ada di depan sekolah ku, aku melihatnya menggil dan melamun sendirian, ku kira ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menolongnya yang berlandaskan aset Yoochun. Dengan keceptan 40 KM/Jam aku mendatangi halte bis itu, lalu ku bunyikan suara klakson mobilku, aku melihat raut wajah kaget dari jaejoong, langsung ku sapa dan kusuh masuk saja dia, setelah beberapa menit dia mekir-mikir jawabanya, akhirnya dia mau juga ku antar pulang, ku buka pintu mobilku dan ku sambut dia dengan senyuman manis ku A.K.A senyuman evil smirk ku, dengan secepat kilat aku mengantarkanya ke rumahnya,

END OF FLASHBACK

Setelah 3 menit aku mengendarai mobiku aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidak tau alamat jaejoong, namun sebelum aku berbicara untuk menanyakan alamatnya, aku menengok ke samping, dan yang ku lihat hanyalah seorang kim jaejoong yang menggigil dengan kedua mata tertutup dan bibir yang pucat, akhirnya kau memberanikan diri menanyakan keaddanya sekarang

"Jejung-san, daijōbu ..? (jaejoong-shi, apa kamu baik-baik saja..?)." Tanya ku dalm bahasa jepang, karena aku tahu jaejoong hanya bisa bahasa jepang dan hanya mengerti sedikit bahasa korea

"E e, watashi wa daijōbudayo (ya, aku baik-baik saja)." Jawabnya lemah, aku tahu sebenarnya dia berbohong

"Jejung watashi ni uso o tsukanai.( jangan berbohong kepadaku jaejoong.)" balas ku tegas, "Watashi wa, watashi ga kaifuku suru sewa o suru watashi no apāto ni anata o toru sore o konomu ka dōdarou, (aku

akan membawamu ke apartemenku, di sana aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh, mau tidak)." Aku menawarkan apartemenku kepadanya untuk dia beristirahat supaya besok dia bisa bersekolah dengan keadaan baik.

"Chōdo ie ni watashi o goei shi, kinishinaide kudasai (tidak usah repot-repot, antarkan saja aku pulang)." Jawabnya pelan dan sangat lemah

"Tonikaku, anata wa ima, watashi no apāto ni shinai, koto (tidak akan, pokoknya kamu akan ke apartemenku sekarang)." Tanpa menungu jawaban dari jaejoong, langsing saja aku tancap gas

Setelah 10 menit sampai di depan apartemenku, langsung saja aku buka pintu mobi yang berda di tempat jaejoong, dan mengendongnya ala bridal style #Myori mau juga Yunppa, *plak, setelah sampai di kamar 25 lantai 5 itu langsung saja aku membanya ke kamarku,

ya di apatermen ini aku hanya mempunyai 1 kamar saj, maklum karena kau hanya tinggal sendiri, karena orang tuaku tinggal di jepang,

Setelah aku menidurkanya, aku mencarikan pakian ganti untuk bajunya yang basah, aku mencarinya di lemariku, dan aku memasangkanya ke badanya jaejoong,

awalnya aku agak gugup, tapi demi aset Yoochun akhirnya ku buang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh-aneh ku, yang pertam aku lakukan adalah mengantikan bajunya, pelan-pelan namn pasti aku membuka kancing baju nomer 1 berhasil, nomer 2 berhasil juga, nomer 3 berhasil juga, namun ketika aku mau membuka kancing nomer 4, aku membatu karena sesuatu yang sangat memcolok di depan mataku, aku pun langsung menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan melanjutka kemabali membuka kancing seragam jaejoong,

setelah selesai aku memakaikan kaosku ke badanya, lalu tahap selanjutnya aku mengantikan celananya, pertama-tama aku membuka pengait celanya, lalu resluitingnya, degan sangat pelang, dan berhasil, cepat-cepat aku mengantikan celanya, setelah selesai aku berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil obat juga memasak bubur untuk jaejoong, semoga dia bisa cepat sembuh.

END OF YUNHO POV

JAEJOONG POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menemukan bahwa aku sedang dlam keadaan tidur, berada di teman asing, dan memakai pakian asing -?-, setelah loading bebrapa menit akhrnya aku baru ingat bhwa ini adalah, kemarin waktu aku sedang demam, yunho yang nolongin, dia yang bawa aku ke sini, dan dia yang gantiin, baju ku, terus yang bikin bubur yang berada di meja de dekat ku. Tunggu dulu, yunho gantiin abju ku, oh no… How embrassing,

pasti dia udah melihat tubuhku yang seksi ini #ralat menjadi yang six pack ini, Eh.. pasti sekarng mukaku merah sekali, astaga kenapa aku jadi malu, padahalkan kita sama-sama cowok..? EGP ah..

setelah cukup lama aku berdiam diri, aku putuskan untuk mandi, ku sibakkan selimutku dan ku rentangkan keduatangganku,

ku langkahkan kaki ku kearah pintu di kamar yunho yang ku yakini adlah pintu kamar mandi, setelah ku pastikan tidak terkunci aku langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu

Namun apa yang kulihat…

Teryata sesosok pria tampan yang di idolakan gadis-gadis Cassiopeia A.K.A fans clubnya tengah berdiri membelakangiku dengan tangan yang menyampo rambutnya, dan menyabuni tubuhnya.. astaga kim jajoong..mengapa kau membatu di tempat

Mengapa tidak berlari keluar, apakah aku terpukau dengan tubuh atetis yunho.. dari tadi aku melamun yang tanpa sadar yunho yang tadi asik mandi menoleh ke arahku dan berteriak

"Jejung baka, naze anata ga koko ni arimasu,,( jaejoong bodoh, kenapa kau ada di dini.."  
terik yunho yang menyadarkan aku yang dari tadi melamun

"Riyū wanai. Sate, watashi wa yukuyo (tidak kenapa-kenapa. baiklah aku akan pergi)." Senelum aku pergi, aku merasakan bahwa yunho mencoba mencegah kudengn menark tangan.. sontak saja aku langsung di gengam ert dan dia langsung menghempaskan diriku ke dinding, sontak pul aku meringis kesakitan karena punggungku menepel dengan didinding dengan keras

"Anata wa watashi ga anata ni ba~tsu o ataeru tsumorida kōdō shita nochi ni, chokusetsu hanarete anata ga nani o subeki ka-go ni yokushitsu kara sore to onaji kurai yoi janai, to kimi wa kotowarenai (kau jangan seenak saja langsung pergi dari kamar mandi setelah apa yang kau perbuat, setelah perbuatan mu ini aku akan memberikan sebuah hukuman untuk mu, dan kau tidak boleh menolak)." Katanya sambil mengelus wajah ku dengan sedikt nafsu, dan lirikan matanya yang di penuhi nafsu dan hasrat yang tidak dapat ku mengeri

Apa hukuman yunho yang akan di berikan untuku, tunggu kelanjutanya di chapter depan

TBC

.

.

.

Arigato yang udah ngereview fic myori, myori gag jadi update hari selasa, karena takut gak bisa update, so sekarang aja gak papa kan.. ne buat jungyi makasih ya reviewnya.. sekali-kali buat FF yunjae juga donk

Oh ya myori juga mau bikin fic manga inuyasha, tapi versi yunjaenya.. kayaknya myori bakal publish hari sabtu depan aja..

Bocoran chap depan.. mungkin sedik romance and humor karena aka nada tambahan pemain dan sudut pandang #plak

Ne makasih ya yang udah mau baca fic Myori

Sayonara minna-san / Annyeong

Hanazono .M. Aikawa


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

Sebelum aku pergi, aku merasakan bahwa yunho mencoba mencegah ku dengan menarik tangan ku sontak saja aku langsung di gengam erat dan dia langsung menghempaskan diriku ke dinding, akibat aksinya aku meringis kesakitan karena punggungku menempel dengan didinding dengan keras

kau jangan seenak saja langsung pergi dari kamar mandi setelah apa yang kau perbuat, setelah perbuatan mu ini aku akan memberikan sebuah hukuman untuk mu, dan kau tidak boleh menolak)." Katanya sambil mengelus wajah ku dengan sedikt nafsu, dan lirikan matanya yang di penuhi nafsu dan hasrat yang tidak dapat ku mengeri

CHAPTER 4

Jaejoong POV

Aku menutup mataku ketika Yunho Mulai memegang wajah ku dengan tangan-nya yang kasar, aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk melepaskan diri dari dirinya yang tengah menghipitku ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin ini, setelah dia cukup puas membelai wajahku,

aku merasakan bahwa wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat. Yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padaku, namun apa yang terjadi dengan menutup mataku dengan erat

"hooi kim jaejoong, kau kenapa menutup matamu. Apa kau mengira aku akan mencium mu hmm..?", langsung saja ternyata dia hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan"Baik, aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu jejung-san, ingat ini baik-baik." Dia membuang nafas dengan santai. "Yang pertama, mulai saat ini kau adalah KEKASIHKU."

"Nani.(Apa)..?" kataku dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Yunho yang di kenal dengan menyukai yeonja cantik dan berdada besar malah menyukai ku yang notabenenya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Eiits.. tidak ada kata bantahan, apa kau mau aku menyebarkan gossip tentang kau yang mengintip aku sedang mandi, hmm. Bagaimana bisa seorang kim jaejoong anak baru yang terkenal dingin itu ternyata suka mengintip orang mandi, hmm..?" katanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"tapi..tapikan aku tidak sengaja yunho-san." Belaku, "mau sengaja atau tidak sengaja tetap saja kau telah mengitip aku tadi, pokoknya mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku chagi, lalu hukuman kedua adalah, jika aku memintamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku dan sahabat lumba-lumbamu yang baru itu, akan ku pastikan kau akan mendapat hukuman yang mengerikan. Arrachii..?" jelasnya dengan muka yang super-super mesum, haah sial sekali nasibku.. padahalkan aku masih normal.. aiissh

"uum hanya itu saja, ya sudah sana mandi loe.. liat tu muka loe..iih masih ada ilernya.. " katanya sambil cengegesan gak jelas #plakk, "yayaya..loe juga cepat sana pake baju..merinding juga aku ngelihatnya.." kataku pelan.. akhrinya setelah dia pergi dari kamar mandi, giliran gue yang mandi, huum kamar mandinya rapi, terus wangi.. haha sekalian aja aku memakai sabun dan shamponya yunho.. toh shampoo dan sabunya bermerek terkenal.

SKIP TME~

Ahh segar. Setelah 15 menit aku mandi, akhirnya aku berjalan ke dalam kamar yunho dan mencari-cari baju ganti, namun ada sebuah kain yang bikin aku tiba-tiba berblushing ria.. haha kalian pasti tau akain apa itukan #plakk

Setelah selesai mandi, aku berjalan kea rah dapur dan menemukan yunho sedang mencoba memasak sesuatu, namun sepertinya dia gagal dalam memasak masakn tersebut, bagaimana tidak coba lihat saja bagaimana tingkahnya saat ini, sekarang dia sedang berada di depan meja kompor dengan tangan kanan memeang ganggang sendok sayur, sedangkan tangan lainnya sedang membuka buku resep masakan,

Aku tersenyum geli melihat kegiatan yunho tersebut, tampa basa-basi langsung saja aku menghampiri yunho, aku tersenyum mengejek terhadapnya,

"hooii..jung yunho kau mau masak, atau mau meracuniku dengan hasil masakan mu yang kurang enak ini..aiish..kau ini bagaimana..?" kataku pura-pura kesal. Kulihat mukanya yang memerah, entah karena menahan emosi, atau menahan malu karena sedari tadi aku ejek masakanya yang tidak enak itu, hihi ini adalah pembalasan untuknya karena dengan seenaknya saja membuatku menjadi kekasihnya.. dasar si jung pervert itu..

"Sini biar aku saja yang memasak, dari pada nanti kau yang memasak aku menjadi keracunan gara-gara masakan mu yang tidak enak." Kataku seraya mengambil entong(?) sayur yang di pegang oleh yunho tadi

"Hmm..paling-paling hasilnya juga sama sepertiku." Jawabnya meremehkan ku. "enak saja, jangan meremehkanku, gini-gini aku ini pandai memasak tau, jadi cukup diam dan tunggu aku selesai memasak. Arachii..?" dia hanya mengangguk patuh seraya setuju akan perintahku.

Jaejoong POV end

Setelah kejadian itu jaejoong langsung meneuskan kegiatan masak yunho yang tertunda tadi. Namun, tanpa di sadari oleh jaejoong ternyata ada seseorang yang menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan smirk evilnya, dengan matanya yang melihat tubuh jaejoong dengan artian ini 'memakan'nya

Bagaimana nasib jaejoong selanjutnya, apakah dia bisa lepass dari si jung pervert.. tunggu chap selanjutnya

TO BE CONTINUE

SAYONARA~

Huuwa makasih ya udah pada ngeriview fic myori yang menyebalkan ini..hehe makasih ya

Ne..ne..ne chap selanjutnya kayaknya rabu depan dech..hehe

Sekali lagi gomawo/arigato ne minna-san

Sayonara di chap selanjutnya

Hanazono .M. Aikawa


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

Setelah kejadian itu jaejoong langsung meneuskan kegiatan masak yunho yang tertunda tadi. Namun, tanpa di sadari oleh jaejoong ternyata ada seseorang yang menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan smirk evilnya, dengan matanya yang melihat tubuh jaejoong dengan artian ini 'memakan'nya

Bagaimana nasib jaejoong selanjutnya, apakah dia bisa lepass dari si jung pervert.. tunggu chap selanjutnya

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

Yunho POV

Huum.. ternyata jaejoong ini cantik juga ya.. khukhu.. lihat saja tubunhya yang sangat seksi, menurutku. Pingganya sangat ramping, matanya yang sangat indah itu, kulitnya, suaranya yang merdu.. aduhai pantas saja yoochun menjadikanya jadi barang taruhan. Namja sepolos ini sangat gampang sekali di tipu. Hehe

Namun, lama-lama aku melihat tubuhnya ini saakan aka nada yang aneh dengan bagian bawah tubuhku, ya perasaan ini sama ketika aku melihat yeonja-yeonja seksi, huum aneh sekali, apa jangan-jangan aku sudah..?. ah tidak, kan aku pertama kali melihatnya tidak mungkin kan aku menjadi gay dengan cepat. Tapi mungkin karena terlalu usilnya aku, aku mendapat ide untuk dapat mengerjainya, enak saja yunho yang tampan cetar membahana ini di remehkan, hehe akan ku beri plajaran kau kim jaejoong

Perlahan-lahan ku dekati tubuhnya yang sedang memasak dengan gerakan seeduktif mungkin, lalu ku gerakan tanganku untuk meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya, sontak saja dia menjerit kaget dan sebuah sutil? Mengenai kepalaku

"hyaa kau jung mesum, ngapain sih kamu itu mengeraba-ngeraba pantatku segala, emangnya kamu gak punya pantat apa..?" katanya ketus sambil memukulkan sutil-?- tadi ke kepalaku

"appo.. aiish boo, kau ini tau tidak sih aku dari tadi sedang meperhatikan tubuhmu yang sangat seksi itu, apa kau tak tahu bahwa little yunho ini sedang tertahan dari tadi." Kataku sambil memelas untuk menghentikan jaejoong yangsedari tadi tetap saja tak berhenti memukuliku, bisa-bisa aku melapor kepada polisi gara-gara dia aku kepala dan wajahku yang tampan cetar membahana ini dapt rusak. #yunppa alay banget #plaak

"yak.. jung mesum kita ini saja baru berpacaran beberpa jam yang lalu, kau sudah ingin mengajakku melakukan hubungan this and that, bagaimana jika sudah menikah nanti mungkin saja aku sudah mempunyai anak segudang, lagi pula memang otak mu ini yadong sekali sih kayak otak author yang bikin fic ini, bukannya tobat malah bikin kamu menjadi-jadi #jgn percaya." Kata jaejong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,

"yah jangan samakan aku dengan author donk, aiish begini saja jika kau membuat aku tergoda atau tidak tahan oleh body language mu yang sanagt-sangat seksi itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukumu boojae, remember that."

"eh enak saja. Memang situ siapa. Hah…? Beraninya situ ngatur-ngatur saya #abaikan" teriak jaejoong dengan lugat sunda nya itu, #loh sejak kapan JJ bisa bahasa sunda

"pokonya kau gak mau tahu, sekali lagi kau poutkan bibir cherry mu yang ingin aku coba itu, tidak akan segan-segan aku untuk menciumnya, walapun di depan umum. Arachii." Kataku sambil meuakinkanya, sebelum dia sempat berteriak aku langsung berjalan dengan cepat ke kamarku,

Di kamar aku langsung mengmbil HPku dan langsung saja aku sms si jidat lebar itu kalu aku berhasil membuat jaejoong menjadi kekasihku, ku tunggu sampai 2 menit akhirnya dia membalasku dengan mengatakan bahwa 'itu hal biasa hyung, kan aku memberikan kau tantangan bila kau bisa mencium kim jaejoong, aku tunngu ne hyung cerita mu di kampus, bagaimana bisa kau melumpuhkan hati seorang kim jaejoong'

Aku hanya tersenyum setelah membaca sms dari yoochun. Aku kaget setengah mati ketika aku melihat jaejoong ada di depan pintu kamarku, sontak saja aku langsung gelagapan dan terjatuh dari kasurku

"huum.. kau kenapa jung mesum, seperti habis merencanakan bom bunuh diri yang tertangkap basah saja kelakuanmu itu, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku, JUNG MESUM.." Tanya jaejoong dengan muka penuh investigasi, yang seolah-plah aku adalah teroris baginya

"ah..ani. a. hanya melihat pemandangan pagi hari dari jendela kok..hehe..beneran deh"

"huum.. melihat pemandangankah, atau kau melihat ajhuma sebelah sedang mandi hmm..?" perkataanya yang ini sanagt membuatku terkejut

"aiish kau ini, apakah aku semesum itu bagi dirimu, aiish beneran dech aku gak ada lihat ajhuma-ajhuma seksi lagi mandi." Kataku sambil meyakinkan dia yang lagi memasang tampang evil smrik khas naraku di inuyasha

"ciyuuss..miapah." katanya sambil memasang uka ageyo-nya, langsung saj aku meberikan tatapan super mesumku untuk menakutinya,

"tidak percaya, ya sudah akan ku buktikan kau dengan cara sperti ini" kataku sambil pura-pura melepaskan kaos ku

"eh.. ..ne aku percaya. Ayo kita makan, hidangannya sudah siap.."

"oh..ne"

DI DAPUR

"wah makanan mu enak sekali boo, ingin rasanya aku tiap hari memakan-makananmu ini boo, apakah kau mau mebawakan bekal makan siang untukku, setiap hari di sekolah,mau ya boo..?" kataku sambil menujukan puppy eyesku, aku sender bingung kenapa aku seperti menjadi suami yang sangat saying kepada istrinya, ada apa gerangan dengan aku nih.?#kok jadi banjar

"baiklah aku akan mebuatkanmu bekal, yunnie"

"mwo Yun-Yunnie..?"

"ya itu panggilannsayang buat mu Yunnie, Jung Pervert Bear yang cetar membahana, hehe.." dengan peragaan ala syahrininya. Dan di akhiri dengan cengengesan gak jelas  
"awas kau ya boo," kataku sambil berlari ke arahnya dan mulai menggelitiki perutnya

"ahahahaha..ampuuun yunn..hahaha.." peiknya dengan muka yang memerah

"itu akibatnya telah meledek ku Jung jaejoong kau harus-"

TING TONG

Ak mendengar bunyi bel di depan rumahku, sontak saja aku berlari dan mebuka pintu

Namun yang ku lihat adalah

Seoang ajushi dan sjhuma, yang telah mebesakanku

"umma, Appa" kataku dengan mata yang membulat dan dengan nada yang yang getir

Apa yang dilakukan oleh umma dan appa ku kemari..?

Tunggu kisahnya karena ini TBC

Wkwkwkw

Makasih yang udah review fic aneh ini (lagi)

Hehe balesan buat yg kemarin review,

CHOI LUPPY : yoroshiku.. ni ff sebenarnya emang punyaku dan hasil jerih payah dari otaku yang oon ini #kenyataan lalu bahsa jepangnya ini, aku pake tibgkat master alias sopanya yang sopan banget, jadi ni bahasa di kasih tau kakakku yang pinter banget bahasa jepangnya yang cetar membahana badai ulala #menurut kakakku sendiri. Jadi kalo bahasa jepangnya beda-beda itu erarti sebagaian dari aku, dan sebgaian dari Syahrini kw 5 alias kakakku,, hehe makasih ne udah mau review dan bertanya.. ar igato hontouini

JUNG JAEMA : hehe mian ne chap pendeng.. soalnya klo di rumah aku harus gantian ama Haaaajjjjjjaaah Arrriiiiiiissssaaa.. alias kakaku yang paling cetar membahana, soalnya ida pasti yang paling banyak pake modem, jadi klo myori mau bikin panjang lebar, pasti ntu dia ngomel-ngomel gak jelas, dan pasti myori bakal di omelin selama 7 hari-7 malam. #kayak bertapa aja.. hehe sekali lagi mian ya.. Arigatou

Makasih yang udah review

Yang belum ku bales pmnya atau reviewnya mmaf ya soalnya sekarang aku punya batas waktu buak nge-PM dan belesin Review di fic ini, dan fic inuyasha : yunjae version karena ada Syahrini KW 5 ni..

Hehe

Akhir kata

ARIIIGATOU MINNA-SANN

YOROSHIKU NE

HANAZONO .M. AIKAWA


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

Aku mendengar bunyi bel di depan rumahku, sontak saja aku berlari dan mebuka pintu

Namun yang ku lihat adalah

Seorang ajushi dan ajhuma, yang telah mebesarkanku

"umma, Appa" kataku dengan mata yang membulat dan dengan nada yang yang getir

Apa yang dilakukan oleh umma dan appa ku kemari..?

CHAPTER 6

YUNHO POV

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu jung Yunho..haiis kau ini bagaimana bisa lupa akan janji mu yang akan memperkenalkan calon istrimu kepada kami..?" Jawab eomma ku dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, aiish kenapa eomma masih ingat tentang janjiku waktu itu, seharusnya eommaku lupa akan hal itu, bukanya dia pelupa. Kalau menyangkut menantu saja ingatanya langsung pulih sedangkan dengan ku saja tidak di hiraukannya.

"yun..kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan.?" Kata eomma memastikan. "eh..eh a-aku tentu saja ingat…haha bagaimana bisa lupa..hehe" kataku sambil tertawa palsu . "aiis..ya sudah.. mana calon menantuku. Apakah ia cantik.?" Tanya ibuku sambil celingak-celinguk kedalam rumah "ya dia ada di dalam rumah.. ayo masuk Eomma, Appa." Ajakku kepada mereka

Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah aku menghampiri jaejoong yang tengah membereskan piring-piring kotor di dapur. Langsung saja aku menarik tangannya dan membekap mulutnya dengan tanganku agar dia tidak teriak

"huuust..jae ada orangtuaku disini, jadi kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Ara.?" Kataku dengan setengah berbisik.

"Nani..? kenapa harus aku, gak ah, enak aku jadi pacar ." Teriaknya kepadaku, sontak saja aku langsung membekap mulutnya lagi.

"hey-hey-hey, kau lupa apa dengan janjimu apa. Tadi pagi kau kan sudah berjanji bahwa kau akan menjadi pacarku agar aku tidak menyebarkan gossip tentang kau yang suka mengintip aku di kamar mandi, ck. Kim jaejoong yang di sebut The Prince Ice ternyata suka mengintip jung Yunho yang tampan dan di gilai anak-anak Cassiopeia. Hahaha bakal ada Gossip baru di sekolah kita." Kataku sambil menegeluarkan evil smrik ala Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong yang awalnya meronta-ronta langsung diam membatu di tanganku, ku lihat wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi pucat, apa karena perkataanku..? "jae..jae..Daijoubu..?" kataku sambil menguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang ramping, dia lalu tersadar dan di wajahnya hanya ada tatapan kosong di matanya.

"Yunho-san, kau tidak akan menyebarkan gossip itukan, tolong jangan sebarkan gossip itu, bagaimana nasibku di sekolah, pasti aku di omeli sama si dolpin lagi. Aiish."katanya dengan nada setengah merengek dan setengah gelisah. "baiklah, tapi kesepakatan tetap seperti tadi pagi, Kau akan menjadi pacarku dan kau Akan menuruti kemauanku, Arachii." Kataku sambil mengerlingkan mata sebelah kiriku.

"Ne, tapi kemauanmu jangan yang mesum-mesum ya." Aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan mantap yang berarti tanda setuju dengan perkataannya

"iya-iya, kau ini, ya sudah ayo kita temui orang tuaku, oh ya kau juga masakan yang enak buat mereka ya. Boo."

"ya-iya." Aku berjalan dengan sambil mengenggam tangannya,

DEG

'Aiish kenapa dengan jantungku ini, apa aku sudah mulai menaruh hati padanya, yah! Jung yunho pabo. Mana mungkinkan kau menyukai NAMJA di sebelahmu, tapi harus ku akui di benar-benar cantik untuk ukuran Namja, lihat saja bodynya dan wajahnya..iiish sadarkan dirimu yunho jangan sampai kau berubah jadi Gay, apa kata CFC-ku nanti.?' Gumamku dalam hati

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah jaejoong, dan memberikan senyuman kepada Orang tuaku.

"jae..kau bisa bahasa korea tidak.?"kataku memastikan pada jaejoong

"eh..uum e-enggak bisa yun.. gomen ne." jawabnya dengan muka di tekuk,

"ya-yasudah kalau tidak bisa, kau bisa berbahasa jepang saja. O-orang tuaku bisa berbahasa jepang " kataku smabil tergagap, 'kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi gagap gara-gara seorang jaejoong.? Yasudahlah lupakan dulu' batinku

"yun." Suara eomma mengintrupsi percakapan dalam bahasa jepang kami.

"ne. eomma."

"siapa Yeonja yang berada di sebelahmu itu yun." Kata eomma ku dengan tidak sabaran, berharap bahwa sesosok orang di sebelahku ini adalah menantunya.

"i-ini adalah Kim Jaejoong ma, dia kekasihku yang berasal dari jepang, jadi dia tidak bisa berbahasa korea seperti kita. Tak apakan.?" Kataku memastikan bahwa eomma dan Appa ku setuju dengan keadaaan jaejoong yang tidak fasih berbahasa korea,

"Omo, ternyata calon mantuku berasal dari jepang, Aigoo. Pasti nanti anak kalian sangat cantik dan juga tampan, ne gwenchana kalau mantuku tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Nanti akan omonim ajarin, jangan kawatir." Kata eommaku teradap jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa, hanya menganguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis, bagi eommaku

"aigo lihat ini yeobo, mantu kita manis dan cantik sekali, kau hebat Yunho bisa memiliki kekasih macam dia, semoga saja dia akan menjadi menantuku." Kata eomma sambil berdoa

"iya Yeobo, dia sangat cantik. Hmm. Berapa umurmu Jaejoong-shi." Tanya apa kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan menarik-narik lengan bajuku, dan memeberikan tatapan yang seolah-olah berarti. Tolong-aku. Ya dengan terpaksa aku langsung menjawab kepada Appa kalau umur jaejoong itu sama dengan umurku. Appa Hanya manggut-manggut tanda ia mengiyakan jawabanku.

"oh ya, eomma dan Appa. Sebenarnya jeajoong ini Adalah Seorang NAMJA." Kataku dengan nada pelan

Setelah perkataanku aku langsung saja melihat kalau eomma dan appaku mebelalakan matanya, kaget

Apa yang akan terjadi denganku dan jaejoong,

Apakah umma akan melarang hubungan kami

Tunggu saja chap depan

Karena fic ini ternyata sudah T.B.C

.

.

.

Annyeong

Watashiwa Namaewa Hanazono Aikawa

Yoroshiku

Hehe gimana FF ini

Makin bosen ya

Pasti, karena Myori lagi bayak ulangan, jadi update kilatnya kanyaknya batal deh,

Oh ya buat FF inuyasha Yunjae Version itu baru Myori Lanjutin Sabtu malam minggu ini.

Dan CFC itu adalah Cassiopeia Fans Club, yaitu club buat ngedukung Yunho alias para penggemarnya

Oke sekian infonya

Min to REVIEW

Jangan jadi silent reader ya, soal kemarin waktu ku cek, banyak yang jadi silent reader dari pada yang ngereview #kesal sendiri

Oke Akhirkata Annyeong, Arigatou gozaimasu

Hanazono .M. Myori Aikawa


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

Annyeong, Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

"aigo lihat ini yeobo, mantu kita manis dan cantik sekali, kau hebat Yunho bisa memiliki kekasih macam dia, semoga saja dia akan menjadi menantuku." Kata eomma sambil berdoa

"iya Yeobo, dia sangat cantik. Hmm. Berapa umurmu Jaejoong-shi." Tanya apa kepada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam dan menarik-narik lengan bajuku, dan memeberikan tatapan yang seolah-olah berarti. Tolong-aku. Ya dengan terpaksa aku langsung menjawab kepada Appa kalau umur jaejoong itu sama dengan umurku. Appa Hanya manggut-manggut tanda ia mengiyakan jawabanku.

"oh ya, eomma dan Appa. Sebenarnya jeajoong ini Adalah Seorang NAMJA." Kataku dengan nada pelan

Setelah perkataanku aku langsung saja melihat kalau eomma dan appaku mebelalakan matanya, kaget

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

YUNHO POV

"M-MWO..JAEJOONG ITU SEORANG NAMJA.!" Teriak ummaku dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari umma, sontak saja umma langsung menghampiri jaejoong yang berada di sebelahku dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ummaku mulai meraba bagian dada jaejoong yang rata di balik kaos yang ku pinjamkan semalam *umma Yunppa yadong ah #plaak*.

Dengan pelan namun pasti umma menyusuri dada jaejoong, setelah mengecek dadanya umma tampak memasang wajah bingung, dan dia melamun lagi seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu,

"yun. Apa benar dia ini seorang namja.?" Tanya umma untuk memastikan bahwa jaejoong benar-benar seorang namja, "Aigoo umma, harus yunnie bilang berapa kali lagi kalau jaejoong ini adalah seoran namja." Jawabku dengan muka datar. Aiish begini sudah umma, orangnya kurang percayaan. Masak jaejoong di bilang yeonja, memang sih wajahnya jaejoong itu sangat cantik, tapi bukanya umma sudah memeriksa dadanya dan membuktikan bahwa jaejoong itu namja. Ck umma-umma.

YUNHO POV END

AUTHOR POV

"eomma tak habis pikir, kenapa ada namja secantik ini, aiish. Uum, apa nama marga keluarga joongie..?" Tanya lembut

"Ano.. Kim Jaejoong." Jawab jaejoong dengan wajah malu-malu kucing ala jiji #plak,

"eh.. apakah kau anak dari Kim Yesung dan JiHye.?" Ssekarang gantin yang menanyai jaejoong dengan menautkan alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"ne. aku anak dari kim yesung dan Hwan JiHye." Kata jaejoong sambil menganguk. Setelah mendengar perkataan dari jaejoong, kedua pasang tuan dan nyonya jun pun saling berpandangan sebentar dan selang beberapa menit Mrs. Jung kembali kaget dengan penjelasan suaminya yang di biskusikan dari telepati antar mata mereka.

"omo.. berarti kau adalah anak dari sahabat fujoshi ku waktu SMA, Astaga harusnya aku sudah menyadarinya ketika tadi kita bertemu, patas saja wajah mu sepertinya aku pernah lihat.. haha." Ucap sambil tertawa pelan dan langsung memeluk jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di samping . Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan anak dari sahabat dekatnya waktu di bangku SMA, ya sahabat fujoshinya. Dia pun teringat akan janji mereka dulu yang akan menikahkan anak mereka, walaupun anak mereka sesama namja, bukannya mereka fujoshi berarti mereka suka melihat hubungan antara Boy and Boy, maka dari itulah mereka tidak akan marah jika anak mereka nantinya mendapat namja.

Dan jadilah sekarang, yunho dari sedangkan Jaejoong Dari Hwang JiHye. Suatu saat pasti kedua keluarga ini akan bersatu karena ibu mereka yang terserang fujoshi akut ini

"haha.. oh si JiHye yang suka membaca dan mebawa komik yadong kesekolahan dulu ya." Kata dengan tertawa bersama istrinya

"iya yeobo, gara-gara dia aku juga ketularan virus fujoshinya itu. Hehe."

"oh. Jadi umma dan umma jaejoong sudah berkenalan." Ucap yunho yang sedari tadi di cuekin oleh ke-3 irang tadi

"iya yun. Ibunya jaejoong ini adalah teman eomma waktu SMA, dan dia itu anaknya sudah terkena virus fujoshi waktu smp. Eh ternyata waktu SMA eomma duduk berdua denganya dan akhrinya kita bersahabat. Lalu kita bercerita rahasia masing-masing dan berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun. Lalu dari situlah umma tau kalau dia itu ternyata fujoshi akut." Cerita umma yunho kepada 4 orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Wajah ibunya seperti bangkit lagi ke masa mudanya, dengan senyum sumringah dia mentap jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya.

"joongie sayang, nanti malam ajhuma ingin datang kerumah mu, boleh kan..?" ucap sambil memegang kedua tangan jaejoong dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalan nya. Yunho yang melihat ini langsung saja ingin tertawa

Bagaimana tidak, ibunya itu terkenal dengan kebijaksana dan kegalakanya, yunho pun bigung sendiri mengapa eommanya bisa luluh di depan jaejoong, jaejoong sediri hanya menganguk kepada , eomma yunho sendiri langsung berteriak gembira karena hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat fujoshinya waktu bangku SMA.

karena waktu kelulusan eomma jaejoong katanya melanjutkan kuliahnya di jepang. Sedangkan eomma yunho tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya di korea, sampai 16 thn kemudian mereka di pertemukan melalui anak-anak mereka, ya mereka di pertemukan kembali berkat hubungan dari yunho dan jaejoong, namun sebenaranya jaejoong itu hanya pacar pura-pura saja bagi yunho, tapi bagaimana bisa ternyata ibunya jaejoong adalah sahabat dari eommanya,' wah bakalan panjang ni cerita' gumam yunho dalam hati.

SKIP TIME~

Setelah 2 jam orang yunho datang ke apartemenya untuk mengetahui calon menantunya itu,mereka akhrinya berpamitan

"baiklah sampai disini dulu ya pertemuan kita joongie, oh ya nanti malam aku akan kembali lagi kesini untuk menjemputmu sambil mengantarkanmu pulang. Hehe, seklaian mampir." Ucap dengan senyuman yang licik sambil memasukan badanya kedalam mobil BMW miliknya

"i-iya ajhuma, hati-hati ya di jalan." Jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya

"iya, oh ya yunho. Kau harus menjaga calon menatuku baik-baik, arraso." Kata eomma yunho sambil menurunkan kaca mobil miliknya

" .ne umma, yunho tau." Jawab yunho malas yang dib alas oleh dengan deathglear ala Kyuhyun. *loh*, yunho langsung saja menengok ke arah lain supaya tidak melihat mata yang melotot dari eommanya

"baiklah, joongie, Yunnie Appa Dan Eomma pulang dulu ya. Annyeong." Kata sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"ne, Annyeong Ajhushi, Ajhuma." Kata jaejoong sambil melambaikan tanganya

"da.. sampai jumpa eomma, dan appa."kata yunho juga sambil melambaikan tanganya, namun dia baru tersadar bahwa hnya tinggal dia dan jaejoong di dalam apartemen mewah ini, dengan senyum evil khasnya, langsung saja yunho menyelipkan tangan kirinya untuk merangkul pinggang jaejoong.

Sontak saja jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati wajah mesum yunho yang sama seperti tadi pagi. 'kami-sama tolong aku dari beruang pervert ini,' doa jaejoong dalam hati

Yunho yang dari tadi asik merangkul jaejoong langsung saja memutar badannya jaejoong, sehingga mata mereka sampai bertemu, lalu dengan gerekan lambat yunho membisikan sesuatu di telinga jaejoong

"Boo.. sekarang ini tinggal kita berdua." Ucap yunho yang di buat seeduktif mungkin sambil meniup telinga jaejoong,

"a-ano.. ya benar, ta-tapi a-aku harus pergi." Ucapanya sambil terbata-bata dan langsung berlari kedalam apartemen yunho dengan muka yang memerah

"aigoo boojae ku ternyata malu, hehe akan ku jahili dia. Gara-gara dia aku dari tadi di cuekin oleh eomma dan appa ku." Ucap yunho sambil menunjukan senyum evilnya dan segera berlari kedalam apartemenya

Apa yang kan terjadi selanjutnya

Apakah eomma jaejoong akan bertemu denga eomma yunho

Dan apakah rencan yunho yang hanya akan bermain-main hubunganya dengan jaejoong yang di landasi dengan taruhan akan lenyap karena perasaan yang sebernya di hati yunho. Oke tunggu saja kelanjutnya karena fic ini sudah T.B.C

.

.

.

Annyeong, maaf ne myori batal update fic inuyasha yunjae versionnya, gara-gara datanya ke hapus akibat kecerobohan myori, hiks… *nagis di pojokan*

Oke ni balesan review yang kemarin ngeriview

Desi2121 : huum iya udah ni makasih ya udah review, aku bukan fansnya syahrini, trus jaemma ama yunppa itu SMA, jangan-jangan kmu yang yadong-yadong ya, hayoo ketahuan (ternyata hukumannya jadi pacar Yun. Udah mikir yg aneh aja *otak yadong* XD), ya itu tempat asing bukan teman asing gomen ya typosnya buaanyakk #plaak Alay

Heromi : iya makasih udah review. Iya nnt yunpa akhirnya baru tahu perasaan dia yang sebenarnya, hehe aku juga slah sata anggota CFC di sklh ku kok.. hehe yosh

Maaf yang belum ku balas hehe.. nnt ku bales lewat PM ja ne

Oh ya ada tambahan.. banyak yang nanyak apa sih arti fujoshi itu. Gini arti dari fujhosi itu adlah seseorang yang ngefans banget dengan komik, buku maupun orang yang mereka anggep itu cocok antara satu dengan yang lain tapi mereka hrus sesama namja, itu aja sih setahuku

Dan myori gak mau bikin fic panjang-panjang soalnya takut nnt gak ngerti, *yang pendek aja gaje, apalagi yang panjang #plaak*

Hehe sekin info dan balesan ficnya

Akhirkata

Sayonara / annyeong


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash

Annyeong, Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

"ne, Annyeong Ajhushi, Ajhuma." Kata jaejoong sambil melambaikan tanganya

"da.. sampai jumpa eomma, dan appa."kata yunho juga sambil melambaikan tanganya, namun dia baru tersadar bahwa hanya tinggal dia dan jaejoong di dalam apartemen mewah ini, dengan senyum evil khasnya, langsung saja yunho menyelipkan tangan kirinya untuk merangkul pinggang jaejoong.

Sontak saja jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati wajah mesum yunho yang sama seperti tadi pagi. 'kami-sama tolong aku dari beruang pervert ini,' doa jaejoong dalam hati

Yunho yang dari tadi asik merangkul jaejoong langsung saja memutar badannya jaejoong, sehingga mata mereka sampai bertemu, lalu dengan gerekan lambat yunho membisikan sesuatu di telinga jaejoong

"Boo.. sekarang ini tinggal kita berdua." Ucap yunho yang di buat seeduktif mungkin sambil meniup telinga jaejoong,

"a-ano.. ya benar, ta-tapi a-aku harus pergi." Ucapanya sambil terbata-bata dan langsung berlari kedalam apartemen yunho dengan muka yang memerah

"aigoo boojae ku ternyata malu, hehe akan ku jahili dia. Gara-gara dia aku dari tadi di cuekin oleh eomma dan appa ku." Ucap yunho sambil menunjukan senyum evilnya dan segera berlari kedalam apartemenya

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

Author pov

"hosh..hosh..hosh hampir saja aku tertangkap oleh beruang mesum itu, ahh.. capeknya." Sesosok namja cantik sekarang kelihatan tengah kelelahan akibat berlari dari teras apartemen seorang jung yang sangat mewah dan besar. Jaejoong tengah mengistirahatkan pungungnya dikasur, dia seperti mandi keringat padahal hanya berlari dari teras samapai ke kamar yunho. Karena perasaan lengket yang tidak mengenakan itulah dia beribinisiatif untuk mandi.

Segera saja dia menyambar handuk yang dui letakan di atas kursi yang berada di atas kursi di sebelah tempat tidur, dengan langkah santai dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar yunho. Karena pasti sebentar lagi ortunya yunho bakal datang ntuk mengantarnya ke rumahnya buat ketemu sama appa dan eommanya.

Setelah masuk dia langsung menyalahkan shower, dan bergegas menyabuni tubuhnya dan menyampo rambutnya. Sambil menari-nari dan bernyanyi lagu SUMMER DREAM karya boyband asal jepang. TOHOSHINKI

_**Kimi to deau tabi ni, natsuwa atarashi kunaru**_

_**Here we go ogokidashita kaze ni note takaku mai agare**_

_**Ikuru no wa tamesu koto to, onaji imi wo mo tsunosa**_

_**Bokurawa ima hikari no naka umare kawareruyo summer dream**_

Namun di sisi lain pintu kamar mandi ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip dan mendengar suara merdu jaejoong, pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jung yunho. Ya, memang karena otaknya yang yadong atau tidak sengaja dia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang jelas-jelas ada someone yang lagi gak pake baju dan lagi mandi, ternyata yang bikin dia 'membuka secara paksa' adalah karena dia mendengar suara indah milik jaejong

Dia baru menyadari bahwa jaejoong memiliki suara yang merdu, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Dia juga melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di depannya, bagaimana tidak. Seorang kim jaejoong tengah mandi otomatis tidak memakai pakaian sedikit pun dan tengah menari-nari sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi itu tampak menggoda di mata yunho.

Dengan langkah santai ia menghampiri jaejoong yang sudah selesai dari acara 'konser' mandinya. Dia terkejut melihat yunho sdah di depan pintu kamar mandi dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Eh itu bukan senyumlah itu seringai mesum dari yunho.

"yak.. jung beruang mesum, ngapain kamu di sini, aku lagi mandi nih. Dasar mesum sukanya melihat orang sedang mandi apa kau tak puas meli-hmmptt.." jaejoong langsung bukam dan membelalakan matanya seketika, dia tidak percaya bahwa sekarang Jung Yunho tengah menciumnya.

Tangan yunho langsung melingkar di pinggang jaejoong dan yang kanan di tekuknya, untuk lebih memperdalam ciumanya.

Karena jaejoong yang notabenenya gak pernah 'kissing-kissing' someone, dia hanya bisa diam saat yunho mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, dan dia mulai menjilat-jilat bibirnya agar memberikan akses untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong pun dengan senang hati memberikan akses itu, entah mengapa dia langsung membukanya.

Dengn begitu yunho langsung menyelinapkan lidahnya masuk ke mulut jaejoong. Tapi tunggu dulu, tangan yunho yang kiri sedang merogoh kantung celananya. Oh ternyata dia sedang mengambil ponsel miliknya dan segera saja dia memfoto adegan 'kissing-kissing'nya bersama jaejoong

Jaejoong yang mendengar ada bunyi kamera sontak saja langsung mendorong badan yunho dan berakibat yunho jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dinggin "appo.."gumam yunho dalam hati sembari mengelus pantatnya

"hoy..jung mesum, kau ngapain tadi cium-cium aku segala, trus ngapain kamu foto-foto waktu adegan kayak gituan..?" Tanya jaejong dengan nada kesal.

"boo..aku hanya ingin kita mengabadikan moment-moment kita bermesraan saja boo." Kata yunho santai. Dan jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, tidak tau kah kau jaejoong bahwa yunho akan memperlihatkan foto adegan 'kissing-kissing' kalian pada yoochun.

Yunho pun tersenyum puas atas kerja kerasnya, namun ada perasaan yang aneh di hati yunho, dia merasakan Sesuatu yang tidak pernah diarasakan sebelumnya. Berciuman dengan jaejoong malah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Yunho pun tersadar dari melamunya. Dia sekarang sedang melihat jaejoong tengah berganti pakaian

Dan entah dorongan dari mana lagi dia mulai menarik paksa jaejoong dan dan menciumnya dengan kasar dan nafsu, dia tidak tahan kalau melihat tubuh putih tanpa cacat milik jaejoong ini

Semakin lama jaejoong juga semkin menik matinya, tanpa sadar mereka telah berada di atas ranjang yunho dan yunho tengah menindih jaejoong

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Lihat saja chap depan karena sekrang udah waktunya T.B.C

Dan REVIEW

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo/konbawa minna-san, bgaimana chap ini..? pasti tambah abal ne, mian aku baru ngelanjutin ni fic karena terhalang dengan acara cosplay anime di sekolahku. Dan setiap siswa harus punya costumnya sendiri. Myori sich milih jadi sakura di naruto. Dan bikin customnya ituloh. Nau zubilah deh susah abis

Pke dah ya curhatnya nnt keterusan

Oke ni balasan review

Yunhoic : iya gak papa.. ummanya yunho emang bawel..wkwkw *di tampol yunho*

Desi 212t : aiish jinjja.. min ne aku emang miss typos.. jeongmal..? wah berarti aku udah nyebarin virus yadong ke anak orang.. ni semua gra2 yunppa. Masak otakku yang polos ini di kasih virus yadong sama dia *di ketawaiin yunho* mungkin chap 20, kan disini blom adatokoh kyka chamngmin ama ahra si yeonja gatel abis minta di garuk, hehe

Oce makasih minna-san yang udah mau ngeriview.. jeongmal gomawo/ arogatou hontouni

See you next chapter

Sayonara minna-san/ annyeong

Oh ya next chap NC pertama yunjae dari aku.. jadi di reviw=ew ya minimal 10.. okidoki

Pay-pay/jaa nee


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash. TIDAK BAIK BAGI ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI. ADA ADEGAN NC. ASLI PUNYA MYORI..

DAN JANGAN PERNAH PANGIL Myori dengan THOR atau AOUTHOR, panggil aja myori, aika, atau eonni okay

Annyeong, Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

Yunho pun tersenyum puas atas kerja kerasnya, namun ada perasaan yang aneh di hati yunho, dia merasakan Sesuatu yang tidak pernah diarasakan sebelumnya. Berciuman dengan jaejoong malah membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Yunho pun tersadar dari melamunya. Dia sekarang sedang melihat jaejoong tengah berganti pakaian

Dan entah dorongan dari mana lagi dia mulai menarik paksa jaejoong dan dan menciumnya dengan kasar dan nafsu, dia tidak tahan kalau melihat tubuh putih tanpa cacat milik jaejoong ini

Semakin lama jaejoong juga semkin menikmatinya, tanpa sadar mereka telah berada di atas ranjang yunho dan yunho tengah menindih jaejoong

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Yunho POV

Entah sudah beberapa kali jaejoong memukul pundakku untuk menghentikan ciuman panas yang ku berikan padanya, karena aku merasa kurang nyaman juga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan ini,

"hosh..hosh..hosh, ya! Jung mesum, kamu mau membuatku mati,eoh..? berani sekali kau melakukan tindakan seperti tadi kepadaku, ini sudah kedua kalinya. Ada apa dengan otakmu itu..?" katajaejoong ketus sambil mendorong pundakku.

Dorongan jaejoong hanya angin lalu bagiku, dengan sigap aku segera mencengkram pergelangan tanganya secara kuat-kuat.

"ya yunho..kau mau apa..ahhh." dengan cepat aku langsung menhisap perpotongan leher jaejoong yang harum vanilla itu, "eunggh.." lama-kelamaan uncapan frontal jaejoong itu berubah menjadi sebuah desahan yang erotis bagiku, semakin lama aku semakin bernafsu

Hingga akhrinya aku langsung dengan paksa membuka handuk yang melekat di tubuh jaejoong, dan langsung saja aku meraup nipple kanannya dan meremas nipple kirinya dengan gemas

"Auuuh..yun-ho..sudah hne-tikan,,aahhh.." setelah puas bermain-main dengan dadanya aku langsung turun kedaerah perutnya, dengan tidak sengaja aku melihat junior jaejoong yang sudah menegak sempurna itu. Dengan pelan aku mengocok juniornya dengan pelan dengan tangan kasar ku ini

"aaaahh..haaahh..lebih cepat.." ku dengar perintahnya yang dengan nafas terengah-engah.. akhrinya beberapa menit kemudian dia merasakan orgasme pertamanya dan menjeritkan namaku.

"okay boo saatnya giliranku." Kataku sambil menyeringai tajam ke arahnya. Dia hanya membalas dengan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantung dan nafasnya,

Perlahan namun pasti aku membuka semua baju dan celana yang aku kenakan, dengan cepat aku langsung memasukan juniorku yang sudah tegang dari tadi, dan sontak saja dia menjerit kesakitan akibat ulahku

"aaghhht..itaaiii,, sakit yunn.. cepat keluarrkan..hiks..itaii" katanya sambil menangis pilu, mungkin karena otak yadongku yang sudah kumat atau aku sudah terlena denganya, aku tetap saja melanjutkan aktivitasku tadi.

Setelah semuahnya mask kedalam holenya yang sangat sempit itu, perlahan namun pasti aku mengerakan inggulku kedepan-dan kebelakang, dan perlahan-lahan pula tangisan memilukan dari bibir cerry jaejoong itupun berubah menjadi desahan yang sangat erotis di telingaku,

Setelah beberapa kali aku meng- in-outkan juniorku di dalam holenya akhirnya aku mencapai orgasme pertamaku, setelah itu aku langsung tidur di samping jaejoong yang dri tadi sudah kelelahan akibat dari perbuatan kami.

YUNHO POV END

AUTHOR POV  
lain di dalam kamar jaejoong, lain pula di luar kamar, ada seorang yeonja paruh baya yang sedang ber yes-yes ria, tapi juga ada yeonja yang sedih karena hatinya hancur lantaran sang pujaan hati tengha bercinta dengan oranglain,

Orang yang sedang ber yes-yes ria, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah eomma yunho alias

Sedangkan yeonja yang menahan luka di hatinya adalah Go Ahra, ya Go Ahra yeonja yang mengidolakan yunho sejak dari smp itu, sudah banyak rintangan yang ahra terima, dari bedah pelastik dan membuatnya menjadi kaya. Karena latar belakang keluarganya yang miskin.

Akankah jaejoong dan yunho bersatu, atau malah akan di gagalkan oleh Ahra, bagaimana sikap eomma yunho selanjutnya. Dan bagaimana sikap eomma jaejoong yang mendapati anaknya telah mengenal anak temanya sewaktu sma dulu..

Tunggu chap selanjutnya karena sekarang udah waktunya TBC

Harap review

.

.

.

.Annyeonghaseo Chinggudeul / Konbawa minna-san, hehe myori/aika ngetik fic ini sambil panas dingin sendiri hehe.. gimana NC-nya.. gak hotkan, pasti mengecewakan trus sedikit aja. Mianheyo coz ini nc pertama and fic pertama buat aku.. jadi mohon supportnya ya..hehe lalu nanti kalo ada adegan NC lagi, myori janji deh untuk membuta yang lebih baik lagi.. otte..? ^^

Ada sedikit curhat ni, kemarin waktu myori buka twitter dan buka akun milik jae-mma, gak sengaja myori liat photo jaemma itu, iih tambah cute dan tambah seksi deh eomma jae, hehe

Klo yang penasaran buka ja di akunya yg bari di

bornfreeonekiss

Hehe klo punya myori

Hanazono_Aikawa

Oke dah ya

.

.

.

Ni balasan review yang kemaren..

Haru no matsu : eh. Konbawa hehe ya nama bunga, heem ya emang sih ini cerita aneh

Appa yunjae : jeongmal.. maaf menegecewakan

Cindyshim : jinjja, nih udh.. maaaf ya mengecewakan

Irengiovanny : hehe liat aj chap selanjutnya

Desi 121 : haha.. mommy yunppa malh beyes-ys ria deh kkyknya

Fiandyj : hehe iya.. kana pa yadong

Ichigo song : hahaha mian-mian.. ni udh lanjut hehe

Yunholic : namanya juga jung yunppa yadong,


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash. TIDAK BAIK BAGI ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI. ADA ADEGAN NC. ASLI PUNYA MYORI..

DAN JANGAN PERNAH PANGIL Myori dengan THOR atau AOUTHOR, panggil aja myori, aika, atau eonni okay

Annyeong, Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

lain di dalam kamar jaejoong, lain pula di luar kamar, ada seorang yeonja paruh baya yang sedang ber yes-yes ria, tapi juga ada yeonja yang sedih karena hatinya hancur lantaran sang pujaan hati tengha bercinta dengan oranglain,

Orang yang sedang ber yes-yes ria, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah eomma yunho alias

Sedangkan yeonja yang menahan luka di hatinya adalah Go Ahra, ya Go Ahra yeonja yang mengidolakan yunho sejak dari smp itu, sudah banyak rintangan yang ahra terima, dari bedah pelastik dan membuatnya menjadi kaya. Karena latar belakang keluarganya yang miskin.

Akankah jaejoong dan yunho bersatu, atau malah akan di gagalkan oleh Ahra, bagaimana sikap eomma yunho selanjutnya. Dan bagaimana sikap eomma jaejoong yang mendapati anaknya telah mengenal anak temanya sewaktu sma dulu..

.

.

.

CHAPTER 10

SOMEONE POV

'Hiks..kau tega oppa, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan ku begitu saja, setelah penderitaan yang selama ini aku terima, kau begitu saja melupakaan ku dengan mencari seorang yeonja lain..hiks..kau jahat oppa'

Ya perkenalkan namaku GO Ahra, aku adalah sahabat yunho dari kelas 1 smp dulu, tapi apakah yunho tau jika aku mencintainya, aku sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk ruang operasi hanya untuk mempercantik diriku di depannya. Namun apa yang kulihat sekarang, dia malah NC-an dengan yeonja lain

Sesak sekali dada ini rasanya. Pokoknya aku harus tetap mempertahan yunho oppa di sampingku bagaimanapun caranya

Someone POV end

Author POV

_di dalam kamar_

"aiish..itaii" jerit jaejoong ketika dia bangun dalam keadaan yang tubuhnya di penuhi bercak-becak aneh. Dan lebih kagetnya lagi, dia melihat yunho sedang tidur di sampingnya dengan tangan kananya memeluk pinggak ramping bak yeonja *bayangin aja, pinggang jaemma cuman 28 cm.*

"omo..yunho apa yang kau lakukan disini, iish cepat pergi sana." Teriak jaejoong sembari mengulingkan badan yunho kearah kiri yang akhirnya membuat sang empunya bangun sekaligus jatuh kebawah lantai yang dingin

"yak..appo..iiss ada apa kau ribut di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini hah," kata yunho sembari mengusap-ngusap bokongnya yang baru saja mencium dinginnya lantai kamar itu,

" balik nanyak, kau apakan aku semalam hah, lihat. Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa berjalan, apa kata okaa-san ku, karena aku sudah tidak pulang selama seharian hah..?" cerca jaejoong yang tak kalah nyaring. Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa dia telah berada di apartemen mewah milik jung selama 1 hari penuh di tambah setengah hari untuk menyambut kedatangan umma jung dan appa jung juga untuk 'kegiatan' mereka tadi, di tambah dia shock berat akibat baru saja melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah keungguan.

"hm.. mungkin aku akan langsung di cincang oleh okaa-san,karena aku pulang dengan tubuh seperti ini, huwee gomen okaa-san, jangan cincang jonngie." Lanjut jaejoong sembari berdoa kepada kami-sama (tuhan).

Yunho hanya memutar bola mataanya jengah, sembari melirik ke jam dinding di kamarnya

"Omo, ini sudah jam 5 sore, pasti emmo-ku akan datang. Sudah sana cepat kau ganti baju dan temui ibuku di bawah, nanti dia akan mengantarkan kau pulang ke rumah.. sana pergi.. hus..hush" ucap yunho sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kearah jaejoong. Jaejoong pun jhanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"ya! Jung pabbo, apa kau tidak bisa melihat, selangkaanku sakit sekali untuk berjalan, bagaiman aku mau turun ke bwah dan menemui ibumu jika untuk melangkah saja selangkaanku masih sakit akibat ."

Kata jaejoong sebal, yunho hanya bisa mendelik, karena memang dialah yang menyebabkan jaejoong tidak bisa berjalan, dengan nafas berat akhirnya yunho mengalah saja

"arra-arra, sini aku akan mengendongmu, ppali." Ucap yunho sambil menjongkokkan badannya di pinggir tempat tidur, sedangkan jaejoong hanya tersenyum atas kemenangannya.

Dengan cepat, jaejoong meringkuk naik keatas punggung yunho yang masih terasa lembab, dengan cekatan yunho langsung memegang kaki jaejoong supaya jaejoong tidak akan jatuh (disini yunppa ngendong umma ala gendong blakang ya, bukan bridal. Supaya kesanya lebih beda gitu..wkwkwk #plaa #abaikan)

Begitu pula dengan jaejoong, di langsung mengalungkan tanganya di leher 'pacarnya' itu, dengan perlahan yunho mulai berjalan ke arah lemari yang dekat dengan tempat tidur mereka, di bukanya lemari tersebut dan langsung memilihkan baju yang pas buat jaejoong.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu umma dan appa,

Kita ke luar kama

#OUTSIDE ROOM#  
"kau dengar sendirikan Ahra-ah, bahwa yunnieku sudah ada yang ." ucap umma jung sembali memamerkan smirk andalanya.

"ta-tapi ajhuma, aku kan masih calonkekasihnya..hiks, oppa benar-benar tega padaku. Hiks" jawab ahra yang masih setengah terisak.

"cih, kau itukan masih calon, bukan resmi seperti si jaejoong." Seru umma jung, mendengar seruan sang ajhuma besa, ahra sangat tampak terpukul. Namun ahra tetaplah ahra, seberapa kuatpun badai yang di terjangnya. Dia tetap akan bersisikukuh untuk mempertahankan.

Semoga berhasil atas kerja kerasmu kali ini ahra..wkwkwk

#JAEJOONG HOME#

"yeobo..bagaimana ini, hiks, jo-joongie tidak pulang-pulang sejak kemarin, hiks aku takut dia di culick yeobo", ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang kita kenal dengan umma kim alias umma jaejoong.

"sabar ne chagi, joongie pasti pulang" ucap appa kim sembari mengelus punggung yeoja cantik di sebelahnya, begitulah keadaan di rumah keluarga kim,

.

.

.

TBC

Ganttung ne, mianhe. Myori gak bisa lanjutin ni fic karena mau us. Jadi mungkin setelah US silahkan untuk yang mau nge bash.

Mian chap ini sangat mengecewakan

annyeonng


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash. DAN JANGAN PERNAH PANGIL Myori dengan THOR atau AOUTHOR, panggil aja myori, aika, atau eonni okay

Annyeong, Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini.. hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

"yeobo..bagaimana ini, hiks, jo-joongie tidak pulang-pulang sejak kemarin, hiks aku takut dia di culik yeobo", ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang kita kenal dengan umma kim alias umma jaejoong.

"sabar ne chagi, joongie pasti pulang" ucap appa kim sembari mengelus punggung yeoja cantik di sebelahnya, begitulah keadaan di rumah keluarga kim,

.

.

.

CHAPTER 11

#Kim House (Ruang Tamu, 08:30)

"aiish kau ini, bagaimana bisa aku tenang kalau anakku tidak pulang-pulang dari kemarin, dasar.!" Balas Ryewook a.k.a umma jaejoong, "aku tidak akan diam sampai anakku tiba di depan rumah ini." Ucap ryewook ketus.

"tapi, chagi kau harus makan, lihat tubuhmu sekarang sepertinya tidak se-seksi seperti dahulu lagi gara-gara kau terlalu memikirkan joongie." Ucap yesung a.k.a appa jaejoong sembari memberi makanan. Hewan peliharaannya. "joongie pasti pulang chagi." Sambung yesung disertai dengan senyuman mautnya #kyaa.

"Ya!, kau ini, pokoknya kalau tidak ada joongie di rumah ini, maka tidak ada jatah buat mu, ingat itu. walaupun joongie pulang 5 tahun lagi." Ucap ryewook dengan nada sedikit tinggi sambil memasang muka sebal yang menurut yesung sangat imut. "Astaga, kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu chagi.?" Tanya Yesung sembari menaikan satu alisnya. "emangnya kau tidak tahan kalau tidak ku peluk sehari saja..hmm?" lanjut Yesung dengan seyum yadongnya sambil mencolek-colek dagu istrinya #hehehe.

"iish, iya aku yakin. Sudahlah aku mau kedapur dulu." Ucap ryewook sembari berlari kedapur dengan muka merah padam karena kelakuan suaminya itu, Yesung sendiri yang mengetahui perubahan warna pada wajah istrinya pun hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri di ruang tamu mereka.

"hahaha. Kau sangat manis ryewook. Untung saja aku menikahi mu. Hehe, tapi.. apakah benar kalau joongie belum pulang berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' pada ryewook. Aissh, bagaimana nasibnya si 'kecil yesung'. Bzzz" yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, sejenak dia melihat kearah bawahnya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya, yaitu bermain dengan kura-kura kesayangannya.

#At Yunjae

Setelah berganti pakaian, jaejoong keluar dengan ditemani oleh yunho dengan jaejoong berjalan tertatih-tatih, umma yunho langsung terkejut melihat kedua couple ini sembari memasang senyum evilnya.

"Astaga joongie, ada dengan kakimu nak. Apa kau sakit, dan mengapa jalanmu sangat aneh.?" Tanya umma yunho sembari melirik ahra yang memasang muka sebal, sebenarnya umma yunho tahu saja kenapa jalan jaejoong menjadi aneh.

"a-ano.." kata jaejoong tergagap sembari menyikut lengan yunho. Dan memberikan telepati melewati tatapan mata indahnya, tapi karena yunho yang begitu pabbo *mian* dan tidak begitu mengerti dari maksud jaejoong, jadinya dia menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada ummanya alias keceplosan dan pada akhirnya membuka aib mereka, "Itu, gara-gara tadi aku bercinta bersama boo jae umma." Ujar yunho spontan, 'astaga. Mampus aku, kenapa aku keceplosan sih' batin yunho dalam hati. "Uupps, hehe. Mian umma." Jawab yunho sembari cengar-cengir, sedangkan jaejoong kaget bukan main setelah mendengar ucapan yunho tadi, bukannya mencari alasan lain. Eh malah membuka aib sendiri.

'bakayaro jung yunho.' Batin jaejoong sembari memelototkan mata bulatnya. "A-anio umma.." ucap jaejoong tergagap, jaejoong tergagap karena dia tidak terlalu lancar berbahasa korea dan malu gara-gara aibnya terbongkar. "Wae. Joongie, umma tau kok kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'. Jadi umma biasa saja, tapi jika yunho melakukanya dengan yeoja yang seperti NENEK LAMPIR, umma akan membawanya jauh-jauh dari sini." Kata umma yunho sembari menekan kata 'nenek lampir' di dalam kalimatnya juga sembari melirik sinis ahra. Jaejoong yang polos hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya saja, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sembari menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena dia di beri death glare oleh umma yunho.

Yunho yang bisa membaca situasi ini langsung saja menginstrupsi mereka bertiga."umma ini sudah pagi, apakah umma lupa untuk memulangkan boojae kerumahnya..?" kata yunho sembari melingkarkan tangan kananya di pinggang ramping jaejoong, yang di peluk hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya untuk tidak memperlihatkan pipinya yang memerah sempurna. Umma yunho yang tersadar dari kegiatanya pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniya yun. Umma tidak lupa, ayo joongie. Umma akan mengantarmu pulang. Yun kau juga harus ikut supaya kau nanti tahu dimana letak rumah CALON ISTI dan MERTUAMU, dan kau ahra, lebih baik kau pulang sendiri saja, karena yunho akan mengantarkan kami ke rumah joongie. Kau bisa mencari taksikan." Jeda mrs jung sambil memplototi ahra supaya mengangguk.

Karena ahra takut dengan Mrs jung, akhirnya dia pasrah dan mengganguk saja. "nah gitu donk dari tadi, ayo joongie kita pulang, yun antarkan kami berdua." Sambung Mrs jung sembari menarik tangan jaejoong, yang ditarik pun hanya diam saja karena sebenarnya selangkaanya masih sakit akibat perbuatan yunho kemarin dan jaejoong hanya bisa menhan tangisnya karena perih pada bagian tubuh di bawahnya. Yunho yang mengerti keinginan umma yang sangat dicintainya itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya,

Sebelum yunho pergi ahra sempat menarik lenganya, "oppa, jebal jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, apa oppa sudah lupa dengan aku.?, lihat sekarang aku sudah cantikkan, tidak seperti dulu lagi kan.?". Kata ahra sambil memasang wajah memelas " jadilah kekasihku oppa, aku mohon." Mohon ahra sembari menunduk di depan yunho.

"Ahra-ah, sepertinya hubungan kita sampai disini saja, aku sudah mempunyai boo jae di sampingku, lalu ummaku juga tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan mu itu, jadi aku tidak bisa kembi dengan mu lagi ahra, mianhe, jeongmal mianheyo." Kata yunho sembari menarik lenganya dan segera beranjak pergi.

sedangkan ahra hanya berdiam diri sambil menangis dalam diam, kasihan sekali nasibmu ahra. ( reader : ngapain di kasihini Eonni. Myori : abis mukanya udah mirip banget dengan nenek lampir gara-gara nangis.)

#At car yunho (Mercedes)

Yunho sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya sembari mendengarkan instruksi jaejoong untuk sampai di depan rumahnya, di dalam perjalanan pun Mrs jung sangat KEPO terhadap jaejoong, dari tadi si umma yunho itu tidak berhenti-hentinya menyakan hal-hal yang menurut Mrs jung sangat important, padahal menurut yunho itu adalah hal-hal spele. Seperti, jaejoong dulu tinggal dimana, warna apa yang jaejoong suka, dan makanan apa yang jaejoong suka. Yunho yang mendengar hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tertawa cekikikan karena melihat jawaban jaejoong yang hanya menggankug dan menjawabnya dengan bahasa jepang, yunho juga tertawa melihat kelakuan buruk ummanya itu. Ckckc. Jaejoong pun sebenarnya malu karena hanya bisa menjawab seadanya karena dia tidak bisa terlalu lancar berbahasa korea, setelah 2 kali belok kiri di perempatan. Akhrinya sampai juga di kediaman Mrs jung. Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi di rumah jaejoong. Apakah ada keributan besar, atau adakah Susana sedih dan haru pada pertemuan pertama kedua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak berjumpla lagi ini. Hanya Myori Dan Kami-Sama saja yang tahu. Karena ff ini sudah

TBC

Annyeong, minna-san. Ada yang nunggu chap ini update gak *reader : gaaakk*. Aiish jinjja, ya udin lah gakpapa, yang pentingff ini gak putus di tenggah jalan tapi putus di bulan-bulan #eh, gini maksudtnya, myori gak terlalu bisa update lagi karena myori udah kelas 2 sma dan jurusan ipa, jadi bermain dengan kompuer atau bb-nya di tunda dulu ya, lau disini udah ada di tambahin main chara baru kaya yesum oppa sama ryewook oppa, hee, oh ya kamarin ada yang mau minta pin bb, nah kalau minta langsung pm aja pin kamu, nanti *mungkin* myori invite kalau paketnya nyala dan tidak ada gangguan 'LoLa' alias Loding Lambat. Dan sekedar memberi tahu, kalu myori minta maaf kalau masih ada typonya, dan chap ini masih pendek-pendek aja gak panjang, lalu mianhe ya kalau belum balas review kalian, jangan timpukin myori ya, karena waktu mau bales jaringngan pasti error. Lalu myori mau nanyak ni, namanya kura-kura yesung siapa ya..? kurang tau eh

Oke jalan ceitanya makin bosen atau makin bikin penasaran, haha. Di tunggu ajalah.

Lalu kemarin yang umma jajeoong itukan jihye sekarang aku ganti oppa ryewook aja ya, soalnya mereka lebih cocok, hehehe. Uum trus gimana typonya, masih ada apa gak. Ini udah di teliti hampir 2 kali. Di hape dan di laptop, kalu masih ada typo mianheyo ne minna

Oke sekian dari myori buat reader tercinta. Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca dan mau ngereview.

Sayonnara di chap selanjutnya.. ^_^) P

Chap selanjutnya full adegan yunjae ketemu sama mertua mungkin juga dengan sedikit bumbu sadisme mrs jung dengan ahra.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE. YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah dari

Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang terkenal

akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho menerima

taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan jaejoong

dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan

caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal

sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no bash.

DAN JANGAN PERNAH PANGIL Myori dengan THOR atau

AOUTHOR, panggil aja myori, aika, atau eonni okay

Annyeong, Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori seneng

banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya aneh ini..

hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato minna-

san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

setelah 2 kali belok kiri di perempatan. Akhrinya

Mereka bertiga sampai juga di kediaman keluarga kim. Lalu apakah yang akan

terjadi di rumah jaejoong. Apakah ada keributan besar, atau

adakah Suasana sedih dan haru pada pertemuan pertama

kedua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa lagi ini.

Chapter 12

#at yunho car (part2)

Jaejoong pov

Sudah penat aku sebenarnya meladeni pertayaan umma jung ini, ada rasa sedikit sebel juga dalam batin karena aku gak bisa terlalu lancar bahasa korea, huft okaa-saan sih gak mau leskan aku di tempat-tempat privat, huft. Ngomong-ngomong soal okaa-san, apa jadinya nanti jika aku pulang, pasti nanti aku diceramahi panjang lebar oleh kaa-san gara-gara aku tidak pulang, huwee aku takut dengan kaa-san ku yang galak itu kami-sama help me.

Jaejoong pov end

Author pov

Tampaknya jaejoong di buat pusing oleh umma jung sedari tadi, tapi mau di apa emang begitu kelakuan umma yunho yang satu ini, kepo berat #plaak. Yunho sendiri kadang terkikik geli melihat kelakuan ummanya itu. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di depan rumah jaejoong.

"E-eh ano. Yunho apakah kau dengan kaa-san mu mau masuk kedalam rumah ku..?" Tanya jaejoong pelan dengan bahasa jepang.

"Hmm, boleh saja." Jawab yunho santai sembari keluar dari mobil mercedes miliknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu belakang di tempat jaejoong berada dan mulai membukanya, mempersilahkan jaejoong dan ummanya turun dari mobil milik pangeran tampan ini #kyaa.

"Baiklah, kajja joongie kita masuk dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mu, sudah lama umma tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA umma." Kata umma yunho girang sembari menarik lengan baju jaejoong, dan yang di tarik hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu #ommona,

Yunho yang melihat tingkah autis ummanya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepalanya saja *author : wah yunho oppa bilangin ummanya sendiri autis nih, awas nanti jadi anak durhaka loh. Yunho : yee si author, habis umma ke autisan banget sih. #di geplak umma jung*

"Ha'I." Kata jaejoong riang sembari memasang senyum manisnya, haah. Senyuman itulah yang membuat umma yunho dan yunho meler melihatnya,

Setelah itu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam rumah jaejoong.

Author PoV end

Ryewook Pov

#at dapuurr

"Lalalala..ladadi..ladadu., hari ini aku bahagia." Aku menyanyi dengan gembira hati, pasti kalian bertanya mengapa, haah. Ini semua karena joongie sudah pulang pagi tadi, akhirnya anakku yang paling manja, yang paling imut, yang paling cantik, dan yang paling cetar membahana pulang juga. hehehe,

Aiish, tapi pasti nanti malam si kepala besar yesung chagi bakal minta jatahnya karena joongie sudah pulang, aiish jinjja.

#flashback

"Tadaima kaa-san, tou-san, otouto". Aku Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat imut namun sangat kencang tersebut dari depan teras kediaman rumah ku ini,

Sontak saja aku langsung berlari dari dapur ke depan untuk menjawab salam yang di lantunkan dari seseorang tadi, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jaejoongieku, jaejoong anak pertama ku.

"Okaeri jaejoong-chan." Kataku sembari memeluk tubuh rampingnya, aku rindu sekali dengan anak ku yang sangat feminim dan pecinta gajah dan hello kitty ini, entah mengapa jika dia terlambat pulang 5 menit saja dapat membuat aku khawatir karena kami baru saja pindah dari jepang.

"Kaa-san, joongie tidak bisa bernafas." Kata joongie di tengah pelukan kami, omona, aku memeluknya terlalu erat sehingga joongie kehabisan nafas.

"Ah.. Daijoubu ka..? Gomen ne joongie-chan." Jawabku sembari melepas pelukan kami,

"Huum, daijoubu kaa-san." Katanya sembari memberi ulasan senyum yang menawan. "Uum. Okaa-san, joongie itu laki-laki bukan perempuan, kenapa kaa-san selalu saja memanggil joongie dengan sebutan chan-chan sih seperti perempuan saja, huuft." Kata jaejoong sebal sembari mempoutkan bibir merahnya

"Aiish, ada apasih pagi-pagi sudah ribut,.." Kata junsu -adik jaejoong- sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hmm, otouto baru bangun yaa." Canda jaejoong sembari menghapiri adik kesayangannya. "Apakah otouto tidak kangen dengan nii-san..? Hemm" tanya jaejoong sembari memeluk pelan tubuh junsu -anak keduaku-.

"Ohh, aniki sudah pulang, su-ie sangat kangen dengan aniki." Jawab junsu sembari membalas pelukan jaejoong. Mereka pun tertawa gembira layaknya saudara yang tidak pernah bertemu hampir 10 tahun lamanya

Aiish imutnya anak-anakku-dan anak yesung juga- langsung saja aku mencubit gemas pipi gembil mereka berdua, dan kita pun tertawa bersama hingga melupakan kedua sosok yang sudah kesemutan menunggu di depan pintu rumah kami.

Junsu yang menyadari itu sontak saja langsung menanyakanya pada joongieku.

"Uum, joongie nii-chan, siapa mereka." Tanya junsu sambil menunjuk kedua sosok yang ada di depan pintu kami,

Sontak saja aku dan joongie melihat ke arah pintu depan, dan di sana terdapat 2 orang yang sedang berdiri sembari memberikan senyuman di wajah mereka. Lalu aku melihat kearah jaejoong dengan tatapan -tolong jelaskan siapa mereka-, dan jaejoong yang mengerti dengan tatapan itupun langsung menjawab

"Uum, ano. Itu yunho dan wanita yang itu adalah okaa-sannya yunho, kaa-san." Kata joongie imut

"Loh, Naze, karera ga daredearu ka.. ?". (Loh, kenapa mereka ada di sini..?) Tanyaku kepada mereka. Dalam bahasa jepang, dan anehnya mereka mengerti dengan kata-kataku

"Uum begini, apakah engkau ryewook, han ryewook.?" Jelas seorang wanita paruh baya di sampaing pemuda gagah yang tampan itu.

"Ne, watashiwa namae wa Han Ryewook, Naze namaewa..?" (Ya, namaku han ryewook, siapa nama anda..?" Kataku dalam bahasa jepang, maklum lah aku belum terlalu lancar berbahasa korea walaupun aku pernah tinggal di korea dan bersekolah sdi korean.

"Aku heechul, tan heechul, apakah kau lupa..?. Kita teman semasa SMA, waktu dulu. kita adalah fujoshi wookie-ah" Kata wanita itu semakin memastikan kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa membelalakan mataku karena akhirnya aku bertemu dengan teman fujoshiku sewaktu sma.

"Omona, hontoni..?" (Astaga, apakah benar) tanyaku kepada wanita tersebut, dan akhirnya di jawab dengan anggukan mantap dari wanita tersebut, ah.. Lalu kita berpelukan, pelukan yang menyalurkan rasa rindu sesama sahabat sewaktu SMA.

*pindah ke ahra sde ya, tinggalkan dulu ryewook ama heechul*

#at go ahra home

Ahra pov

'Oppa kau harus menjadi milikku', kataku dalam hati sembari menelpon seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Yeboseo"." Jawabku dengan cepat.

"Ne yoboseo. Ada apa ahra noona.?" Tanya orang di seberang sana yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah hyun joong.

"Joong apakah kau bisa ku beri misi kali ini, aku sudah tidak tahan di perlakukan oleh yunho oppa seperti ini, pleas jeball tolong aku." Kataku memelas.

"Oke. Siapa targetnya kali ini.?"

"Targetnya adalah KIM JAEJOONG"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ceritanya sepenggal sepenggal hee.

Oke langsung aja balasan reviewnya

CheftyClouds : hee. Maafin myori ya, waktu itu salah ketik. Jadi ortu jaema sekarang yg benar adalah yesung ama ryewook oppa, wah kalau hal itu, myori blum bisa ngasih tau apakah ahra ngebocorin atau enggak, hee.

Lalu. Jaemma gak marah karena dia sudah ada mulai perasaan yg berbunga-bunga dalam hatinya Makasih ya reviewnya. Arigatou hontoni

Irengiovanny : makasih ya reviewnya, huum ni appa udah ketemu, chap depan siapin tisu yang banyak ya.

Matsu no hikari : makasih ya revienya, iya nih udah di usahana typonya jadi dikit aja.

Oke next chap jangan lupa bawa tisu, buat jaga-jaga karena banya adegan dewasa dan sedih. Oke.

Myori janji bakal update cepat di fic ini dan couple or trouble.

Lalu gendernya ryewook itu perempuanya, sama kayak heechul juga perempuan,

Trus appa yunho itu hageng dan appa jaejoong + junsu itu yesung, oke dah pada ngartikan

Oke-oke

Sayonara minna-san

Hanazono Myori Aikawa


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

JUST TRUE LOVE CAN MAKE ME LOVE. YOU

Summary :

Kim jaejoong seorang namja cantik yang baru pindah

dari

Okinawa, Jepang. Bertemu seorang jung yunho yang

terkenal

akan ke-Playboyannya, sehingga suatu saat yunho

menerima

taruhan yoochun, sahabatnya untuk mendapatkan

jaejoong

dan mendapatkan ciuman dari namja itu, bagaimana jalan

caranya yunho dapat menaklukan jaejoong yang di kenal

sebagai price ice..?

DISCLAMER :

KIM JAEJOONG 18 THN

JUNG YUNHO 18 THN

PARK YOOCHUN 19 THN

KIM JUNSU 17 THN

SHIM CHANGMIN 17 THN

AND OTHER

WARNING : cerita aneh,abal, typos, radak gaje, and no

bash.

DAN JANGAN PERNAH PANGIL Myori dengan THOR

atau

AOUTHOR, panggil aja myori, aika, atau eonni okay

Annyeong, Makasih udah mau review fic myori.. myori

seneng

banget ada yang ngedukung fic myori yang kayaknya

aneh ini..

hehe makasih ya buat yang udah ngerievew,, Arigato

minna-

san/Gomawo

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER

Ahra PoV

'Oppa kau harus menjadi milikku', kataku dalam hati

sembari menelpon seseorang yang berada di seberang

sana.

"Yeboseo"." Jawabku dengan cepat.

"Ne yoboseo. Ada apa ahra noona.?" Tanya orang di

seberang sana yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah

hyun joong.

"Joong apakah kau bisa ku beri misi kali ini, aku sudah

tidak tahan di perlakukan oleh yunho oppa seperti ini,

pleas jeball tolong aku." Kataku memelas.

"Oke. Siapa targetnya kali ini.?"

"Targetnya adalah KIM JAEJOONG"

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Ahra PoV

"Mwora, kau ingin mencelakakan Kim Jaejoong.?" Tanya Hyunjoong dengan nada cemas.

"Ne oppa, bisakan kau urus dia, dia itu adalah biangkerok dari hubunganku dengan Yunho Oppa." Kataku dengan nada agak sedikit kesal

"Tapi ahra-ah, jaejoong adalah sepupuku sendiri,. Mana bisa aku mencelakaannya, bahkan jika kau itu sendiri yang memintanya aku tidak bisa menyanggupinya, dia sangatlah polos dan menggemaskan" jawabnya di ujung telpon sana

"Ayolah joong, aku kan sahabat baikmu dari kecil apakah kau tega untuk berbuat seperti itu kepada sahabatmu ini..?" Tanyaku memohon, habis kepada siapa lagi aku meminta tolong kalau bukan dengan si hyun joong ini.

"Maaf ahra-shi aku tidak bisa, dan kau jangan berbuat yang macam-macam kepada joongie ku. Ingat itu, sampai di sini dulu pembicaraan kita, Annyeong." Kata hyun joong dengan nada kesal dan mengancam.

"Aiish, halo-halo..!?, kenapa bisa hyun joong bersepupu dengan jaejoong ya..?" Kataku sembari mengingat muka jaejoong. "Ah aku tahu aku masih mempunyai seorang teman lagi yang bisa ku andalkan." Kataku riang sembari mencari nomer telpon orang yang ku maksud.

Tut

Tut...

Tut...

"Yeoboseo", kata orang si seberang sana dengan tidak sabaran

"Yeoboseo changmin ah." Kataku lembut.

"Ne, ada apa kau menelpon ku siang bolong begini ahra-ah..? Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sekarang ini sedang 'bercinta' dengan si makanan, kekasihku hah..?" Kata changmin dengan Kesal,

"Uum, begini minie-ah.."

"Jangan panggil aku minie, suara mu jelek tahu." Katanya ketus. Aiish jika bukan karena yunho aku pasti tidak akan mau berurusan dengan evil yang satu ini.

"Apakah kau bisa membantuku changmin-ah..?" Kataku santai agar dia tidak marah lagi kepadaku.

"Apa..!" Jawab changmin tidak sabaran.

"Begini, apakah kau mengenal kim jaejoong..?" Tanyaku memastikan agar misi kali ini dapat berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

"Ne, aku mengenalnya." Katanya dengan nada agak santai.

"Uum, apakah kau tahu, sekarang jaejoong itu sedang berpacaran dengan yunho, dan aku ingin kau mengajarinya supaya tidak dekat-dekat dengan yunho-ku " kataku dengan nada malas.

"Bzzz, hey nonna plastik Go, kamu itu yang seharusnya di celakai bukan jaejoong hyung, dia kan banyak membantu aku sewaktu di jepang, malah dia sering tu membawakan aku bekal makanan yang enak-enak. Lalu sejak kapan pemuda nan gagah seperti yunho hyung berpacar dengan yeoja alay dan OPLAS seperti mu, paling loe aja yang kegatelan dekatin si Jung gagah nan tampan itu." Kata changmin panjang lebar yang membuatku melongo dengan ucapannya.

"Yaa..!..."

"Sudalah Plastik nunna, aku ingin melanjutkan lagi acara ku yang sempat kau ganggu, dan bantuan tidak akan aku berikan jika itu targetnya adalah jaejoong hyung, dan satu lagi walaupun targetnya buka jaejoong hyung tetap saja aku tidak mau membantu plastik nunna Go, Hahahaha " kata changmin menyelaku sambil dengan nada kesal dan tawa evilnya *di tendang changmin*

Tut.. Tut..tut..tut.

Langsung saja dia mengakhri telponku. Aiish kenapa sih semua orang begitu menyukai kim jaejoong, aku kan lebih cantik dari dia , aku lebih imut dari dia , dan aku lebih seksi dari dia .

Uuh pokoknya aku harus segera menyingkirkan kim jaejoong dari Yunho Chagi ku. *plak*, bagaimana pun caranya akan ku tempuh asal yunho bersama ku, khukhukhu *smirk evil*

Ahra Pov End

Normal POV

"Aigoo, Wookie, apakah kau melupakanku. Ini aku Wookie, chullie. Wookie. Dulu kita adalah sahabat yang akan berjanji akan menikahkan anak-anak kita kelak Wookie, apakah kau menggingatku...?" Yanya Heechul hati-hati namun saja menunggu kepastian dari Ryewook dari tadi.

"A-apakah kau benar-benar Chullie, Chullie yang terkenal galak dan sangar kepada semua orang sewaktu SMA..?" Kata Ryewook kembali memastikan.

Dan Heechul-pun hanya menanggapinya sembari menggaguk mantap, langsung saja dia masuk kedalam rumah kediaman Kim dan memeluk Sahabatnya sewaktu SMA itu, kejadian itu membuat Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar pun terharu menyaksikan adegan Live dari Sahabat yang sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri adegan itu dan mulai tertawa riang, jaejoong yang awalnya diam saja akhirnya berbicara juga,

"Tsumimasen, Okaa-san. Joongie ingin tidur. Ngatuk ni. Boleh ya..?" Kata jaejoong memelas sembari memasang puppy eyes andalanya.

"Hontou ni..?, bukan kah ini masih pagi...?" Kata Ryewook sembari berjalan ke arah anaknya yang kelihatanya susah berjalan. Melihat keadaan itu akhirnya Ryewook bertanya kepada Jaejoong

"Joongie-chan, Daijoubu...?" Ryewook bertanya sembari memperhatikan jalan Joongie imutnya ini,

"Hai, Daijoubu desu, Okaa-san." Kata jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis.

"Apanya yang Daijoubu kalau jalan mu saja seperti orang terseok-seok, kau kenapa eoh..?" Sekarang giliran junsu yang bertanya kepada jaejoong, junsu yang sebenarnya curiga kenapa cara berjalanya jaejoong yang menurutnya 'aneh' itu pun mulai mencari tau kebenaran mengapa jalan jaejoong pincang dan terseok-seok dengan memulai bertanya.

"E-eh, A-Ano. Uum, Atashii.."

"Ano, jaejoong itu baru saja di perkosa bersama si bodoh yunho ini Wookie." Kata Heechul enteng sambil mencubit perut sixpack yunho di sebelahnya dan yunho pun langsung menggerang sakit

"Ah...Appo Umma", kata yunho dengan nada kesakitan. Heechul pun langsung men-deathglare anak semata wayangnya itu lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah Ryewook yang kaget bukan makin atas penggakuan dari heechul tadi "Dan kupastikan Yunho akan bertanggung jawab akan kejadian ini." Sambung heechul dengan senyum ala Heenim yang sangar, *plak*

"NANI...!" Sontak semua keluarga Kim Minus Jaejoong berteriak dengan kagetnya, bagaimana bisa jaejoong si uke yang unyu-unyu namun dingin itu bisa di tiduri oleh yunho yang di kenal playboy, hanya tuhan dan yunppa saja yang tau kenapa..*eh*

Dengan wajah pucat Ryewook membalikan wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan jaejoong yang sekarang sedang menundukan wajah merahnya, antara malu dan marah bercampur jadi satu di benaknya.

"Joongie-chan, apakah itu benar. Bahwa kau telah di perkosa oleh yunho..?"

Jaejoong yang polos hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "uum, Ha'I Okaa-san." Kata jaejoong lirih, dan membuat yesung, ryewook dan junsu seketika berkata 'Tidakkkk...!'

TBC

Haha mianhamnida kalau update lama, ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ *smirk*

Otte chappie yang ini, udah jelas gak siapa2 aja orang2nyan,

Ya udinlah

Jangan lupa review yaaa...! ^^


End file.
